


Third

by isitandwonder



Series: Sherlock Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitandwonder/pseuds/isitandwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm open to prompts, so if you desire something special, feel free to ask – I'll oblige if possible. Just use the comment section or email me at blue888@web.de.</p></blockquote>





	Third

“John, it's freezing! Do something!” Sherlock yelled, his voice a high pitched shriek due to the utterly unpleasant surprise of stepping under the icy spray of their at the moment unfortunately cold shower.

John snickered before rolling out of bed, dragging himself over into the en suite bathroom where Sherlock was clasping his shivering torso with both arms behind the thin shower curtain.

John had told him about the boiler but did he ever listen?

“Why don't you just turn it off?” John asked incredulously.

“Because I'm in desperate need of a shower, thanks to you coming all over me last night.”

“You very much appreciated it, if I remember correctly.”

“Yes, I did. Now, I would appreciate a shower. A _hot_ one, preferably. My testicles have already shrunken to the size of hazelnuts.”

John pulled the damp fabric back. “Eh… no.” Sherlock was wet all over, thin rivulets running down his freckled shoulders, sinewy arms, smooth pale chest with peaked pink nipples, concave belly, slender thighs; glistening beads catching in the dark curls between his legs. No, definitely not nutsize.

“John, for god's sake, stop oggling, make yourself useful... ”

But John only rigorously turned the taps off and threw a towel at Sherlock, who opened his mouth on the verge of protest before being cut off by his quite insistent flatmate.

“That's clean enough. Back to bed. Now! I'll rub you warm, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to prompts, so if you desire something special, feel free to ask – I'll oblige if possible. Just use the comment section or email me at blue888@web.de.


End file.
